


Trigger

by heffermonkey



Series: One Million Words Collection [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Dom/sub, Kink, M/M, Orgasm Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's got him so well trained, all he needs to say is one word to have Steve falling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trigger

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Bingo Challenge @ 1_million_words community
> 
> Prompt: Now

"Now babe."

It was all Danny had to say these days. Like pulling a trigger, they were so in tune and in synch that he knew when Steve was at his peak, grasping onto the edge of orgasm with his fingertips until Danny said those words. He'd even made Steve come in his pants saying them, course Danny had rubbed and teased and even stuck his hand down the back of his cargoes, teasing his hole beforehand but still, Steve found it both humiliating and a rush to have come like that. 

Danny, impressed, made a point of trying again.


End file.
